Youre a piece of
by janahjean
Summary: How clark first meet lois at the daily planet. A beginning story.


I don't own _. _ is the property of , and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for my entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone,

Google doc,

actual pen and notebook -_- (like things will get serious once i whipped those especially if the pen is gtec c4 pt 4.)

39*3

Summary:

Where jimmy is an emo punk teen trying hard rebel, perry white is gay and lois lane have more cuts and bruise than the batman. And clark kent tames the cold broken heart of lois

Youre a piece of -

By: janahjeanb

"Lois. I love ya girlfriend but ...this...and..you are.." Perry white was beyond dismay as he wring his hand and sneak peek at lois with a wince. He have manage to keep the elevator door open for lois to get in and now the two share uncomfortable space as the elevator climb towards the fortieth floor.

"You know," he offer tentatively when lois refuse to react at his words, "i could give you a day off?"

Finally, lois reacted as she look at him in horror. "Thats why i didnt tell you, cher. You know how i hate dayoff " she grouse as she stab the button panel multiple times in an effort to get away from perry's pitying looks.

She accepted perry's hanky and try to dab at her bleeding lips. "Beside all of these -" she wave at her black eye, split lip, bandaged wrist and sprained ankle-"are for naught if im not going to be here to publish it."

"What happen?"

A triumphant evil grin transformed her face from bruised to something almost pretty. "Those gangs are going down." And fate choose that moment to open the door and lois walked away dramatically-if she said so herself.

Except it was ruined by her strained ankle.

The crowd and lois pretended not to hear perry when the big boss dramatically pointed at lois while screaming," can someone please carry her?!!"

Meanwhile, Clark have a glazed coupled with a deer in the headlight look in his eyes when steve cornered him in one spot to shoot the breeze. Clark was too polite a week ago when steve introduced himself as the newspaper sportswriter and hog him all day and now he cant shake him loss. Also clark was too new at the office and so was flattered by the attention.

So, perry's order was a welcome break and clark was confuse at the sudden nervous glint in steve's eyes. Clark turned around and for the first time, he saw lois lane.

As first impressions went, people seemed to make a clear path on both side for the infamous lois to pass thru, almost like the red sea scene in the bible. Clark was awestruck at the sheer willpower that lois lane projected. Such will that came from a petite person. Much wow. He might fall down on his knees right there and then but jimmy thinking clark was about to faint grab his elbow first.

"dont let her smell your fear." jimmy advise him in a whisper.

Clark second impression was horror. The lady's face was a map of bruise, eyebags and tiredness if youre not arrested by the fire in her violet eyes. Clark saw it despite the makeup. And theres pain more than skin deep to which clark wanted gone- much to his surprise.

"M-maybe you should carry her, s-steve." Clark pointed out, he was tempted to do it himself excpt hes a complete stranger and he's shy.

"That woman might bit me." Steve retorted and then he run away.

"You should do it, ck." Jimmy decided. "I wish i could but …" he shrugged looking world weary and cynical.

Clark eyed the small, lanky 18 year old photographer with the bad skin and a lousy black dye job hair and probly weight 80 pounds soaking wet and pinch his nose bridge. "Of course."

"Ill help point out her desk." Jimmy offer as he trail behind his bigger taller friend as the two approach ms lane.

"Miss lane.'

Lois look up from the chest view that block her progress up and up towards a nervously smiling stranger with dorky glass's face.

"Out.of.my.way." she hiss. Her bristling attitude add a couple of inches to her height but still no good against reeve- err clark kent 6'4.

"This way now Ck." jimmy was now the one in the lead and lois have a sinking suspension that he was grinning behind her back as the boy walk ahead seeming confident that this stranger will follow carrying her. Ha!

Lois lane cross both arms across her chest and clark pretended to take it as consent and so, with a speed of a blink, lois find herself in clark's arms.

"My name is clark kent, miss lane. And i got you." Clark introduce, and would have lois swooning at his suve tone except He ruined it by projecting self consciousness and blushing and tembling and throat clearing uncomfortably all the way to her desk.

After letting her go, clark left. "And thats that." lois thought dismissing the tall stranger from her mind.

"James," lois lane fished out a pack of cigar from her desk and fished out a piece.

"Lois ellen." jimmy retorted as he fished out a matchbox and lit the cigarette for her. He also help himself with one.

Both relax almost spontaneously when the smoke reach their lungs.

"Youre a piece of shit, jimmy." lois said almost fondly.

"Quess my eavesdropping pans out huh?" Jimmy smirk. His grin turns sharp. "You look worse."

"Christ." Lois allow her facade to slip for a bit. "I thought ill die jimmy." She said between the palm of her hands as she lean forward on her chair in almost a foetal curl.

The silence was almost awkward after that as both pretended to be oblivious to pain.

"Hey!" Lois said sharply when her enjoyment of the cigar got cut off when a large paw grab her stick quickly.

She grab the cup of tea reflexively when the guy practically shove the said drink on her chest. She look up and thought why shes not surprise that its mr. Dorky himself.

"And ill take this too" the guy said drily as he also grab for the stick in jimmy's lips along with a couple of hair that if you squint really hard could be mistaken for a mustache.

He throw them away at the trash can beside lois desk. Jimmy give a small shriek of pain.

"Youre an idiot. A honest to goodness idiot!" Jimmy was too amaze at clark's boldness -the first time he saw that quality- to be furious in being cut off his fix.

"And youre not a bad guy jimmy olsen." Clark retorted looking at him in almost paternal disapproval and he pointedly look at the no smoking sign too.

Jimmy looked away. And scuffed his shoes for measure.

"And youre wrong. Lois.lane.dont.drink.tea" lois join in the conversation snarkily.

Clark take back the tea after giving lois a very effective kick puppy look and transfer the tea to jimmy.

"This will help you grow." Clark said kindly at the kid.

"Asshole." Jimmy bristled at the height reference and yet happily slurp the tea. His word didnt have a bite.

Lois lane lost her balance when clark simply smile shyly at her and asked, "what do you like instead?"

Loid tried to hide her shock by clark's kindness by becoming more butchy. "Anymore like you at home, clint?"

"No,uh, just me." Clark push his glasses back on his nose. "And its Clark, miss lane." He corrected kindly.

Lois fall back on her chair and grumbled resignedly, " call me lois, smallville." She smirk having caught the name of the town from the cup jimmy is sipping from. Being an investigative reporter certainly have its perk.

"And i like a cup of orange juice freshly squeeze." she whisper. Her eyebrow furrowed as she tried to think of an event where someone offer to serve her, or where someone offer to serve her with her favorite but come up only with perry giving her wine two years ago when she got accepted in the paper. This is the first time someone actually asked her what she like.

"Hmm" clark tilt his head in thought. Theres no orange juice inside the daily planet. He knows because he check with his normal and xray vision. He remembers because of his eidrtic memory. but …" i have to go outside to get your order. Be b-back in fifteen." He hastily leave them.

Lois made sure the man is gone before she explode, " who the heck is that farmer from nowheresville?"

Jimmy played with his nose pierce. "Its a long story, lois." He said with a sigh.

"Get rid of him jimmy. I dont need another tagalong or a babysitter." Lois order flatly when jimmy explain how clark got hired and some gossips and happenings that happen inside the floor during the one week undercover stint.

She give more credit to the rumour that clark was perry's old lover than the thought that a fluff piece about an endangered specie of frog from the philippines had won clark a post in the daily planet. She also sort of wanted the rumour to be true because it seemed like, clark seemed to like her!! Such a target of Puppy-love will just further complicate her already complicated life.

"Where are you goin?" Jimmy was curious as lois began to fished a recorder from her bag and she also grab a usb drive and paper from her desk.

"Im going to hide at perry's office and write my articles there." She said as she yank several cables at the back of her monitor screen.

(Meanwhile, the yet unnamed superhero baptise his new costume and superheroing job by having a test run grabbing the freshest orange juice from california. What a way to get out of the wood.)

Lois made a mistake of teasing perry about his old love after mocking clark first and perry was looking like a cat that got the cream when lois stormed out a few minutes later with thunderclouds hovering her head.

Lois saw the welcome sight of the orange juice in her desk but with both boys gone

"You!" She growl after drinking the orange juice in one go at her desk. She seemed to just materialize in front of clark's desk with a trembling middle finger

"Me?!" Clark was confused. He had left lois in a pleasant atmosphere now, what is this? He stopped writing to give lois his full attention .

"Congratulations, smallville. You got yourself a partner."

Lois saw clark smiling at her. "Why lois- i didnt know that that is actually your happy face, partner." He drawl the last word.

A surprised laugh was force out of lois. And for the first time, it occured to her that she might grow fond of this guy.

"Youre a piece of - clark joseph kent."

-fin-

An initial plan was to made this three chapter but i dont know how to write a villains pov. So abort abort

This jimmy is a combination of jason todd and people pretending to be tough yet hid a good heart.

Late Hbd greeting at ta josefa

Done writing on jan 15 2017 but wifi refuse to establish a steady connection so cant publish asap.

I dunno if its my phone or if its a wifi prob

Also made a fool of myself in posting a review -_-'


End file.
